


Falling Slowly

by rainy_sunsets



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_sunsets/pseuds/rainy_sunsets
Summary: A new ghost finds herself caught in the middle of a war. Luckily, she's  made some good friends. Can Kay confront her greatest demons in time to save the paranormal world? (Title is from the song "Falling Slowly" from the movie "Once".)
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Prolouge

I woke up in a cold, dark, empty room.

Where am I? I thought, scanning the room. There weren't any windows doors, or furniture, but there was a pile of flashlights sitting in the corner, one of which i grabbed and immediately turned on. The floor was covered with hundreds of dusty footprints - people had obviously been here before. 

I was distracted from my thoughts when I felt the trickling of water on my back. Shivering, I scooted over by a wall, retreating into the comfort of my hoodie. 

The last thing I remembered was tracing my name in the dust on the wall - Kayla Autumn Dawson.

And then everything went black.


	2. Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erm... i would like to apologize for any typos or misspellings - i write this on a paperwhite kindle - which is not exactly built for this...  
> hope you enjoy!  
> Sadly, I do not own Julie and the Phantoms D':

My eyes opened to see the - well, not stars, but the cloudy night sky. I was lying on a sidewalk, and EVERYTHING hurt. I heard voices around me, but they were muffled by a high-pitched whining noise. I recognized this street - I lived about a block away. Something was off, though. A large crowd had gathered in the middle of the road. Shakily standing up, i stumbled over towards a nice-looking lady with a bike. 

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I asked politely. "What's going on?" She didn't respond. Her hand was covering her mouth, and I watched a tear slip down her face. 

"Ma'am?" I said again, starting to worry. I followed her gaze towards the road, where a police officer was comforting two women. Looking closely, I recognized one of them: Mrs. Yee, the sweet old woman who adopted my sister and I after our parents died. I couldn't quite make out who the other girl was, though. She was sobbing, arms wrapped around Mrs. Yee like she was her lifeline.

I saw Ruby, the six-year-old I babysat on Thursdays, tug at her mother's sleeve. 

"Mommy?" She whimpered, bottom lip trembling. "Where's Kayla?" 

I walked over to them, and waved to her. 

"Hi goofball! How are you?" Ruby didn't move at all.

Her mother picked her up, clutching Ruby to her chest. I could tell she was holding back tears herself. 

"Kayla isn't gonna be here for a while, honey. She's gone away."

I was confused. VERY confused. I fidgeted awkwardly.

"Uh, guys? I'm standing right here." No response. Waving my hand in front of their faces, I was starting to really worry. 

"Guys?" I repeated. I attempted to grab her mother's arm, and was shocked by what I saw.

My hand had gone right through her.


	3. The Weirdness Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't own jatp, sadly, or juke would be MORE canon.

KAYLA POV

I am currently having a mental breakdown. Not only can no one see, hear, or touch me, but I'm DEAD. Remember that car I mentioned? Apparently I was in it when it crashed. These are all very logical reasons to pass out. 

Only I can't pass out, as I discovered. Or sleep or EVEN eat. I tried this multiple times after poofing back to my house (which APPARENTLY is a thing I can do) - but is it even still my house if I'm dead?!? 

I need to calm down, I thought to myself. Luckily, I knew just the thing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finally managing to pick up my songbook, I poofed to my favorite place - the boardwalk. By now the sun was rising over the water, and I sat down on the ground, wishing I had my ukulele.

To my surprise, it materialized in my hands with the same shimmer I got when I poofed. This ghost thing just kept getting weirder and weirder.

Opening my notebook to one of my songs, I started strumming the strings.


	4. Sunrise Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urgh… I should probably put a disclaimer here. "Count on Me" is by Bruno Mars, not me, and it's really good go listen to it.
> 
> also imma mess around with the pov sorry if it's annoying

REGGIE POV

Reggie needed to clear his head. After the concert at the Orpheum, Julie had discovered that she could now touch the boys. 

Not long after, Julie and Luke had announced that they were together, at which Alex and Reggie teased Luke about mercilessly, bringing up the "Ooze Chemistry" conversation.

It was nice at first, but after a while, Reggie felt lonely, like he was always third - no - FIFTH wheeling behind Julie, Luke, Alex, and Willie. Today the four had gone out on a double date, leaving him all alone. 

Nevertheless, he thought determinedly, I'll have a great time!

Thinking about what he'd like to do, an idea popped into his head. 

"I've never tried THAT before!!" Reggie said aloud, closing his eyes in concentration.

Willing himself to travel wherever he ended up, Reggie disappeared, leaving only a slight ripple where he had been standing moments before.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reggie went from place to place, never really finding the getaway he needed, until finally, after a whole night of searching, the sun had begun to rise. 

Sighing sadly, Reggie poofed once more for good measure, landing on the docks. Since there wasn't really much there, he was about to head back home when he heard music.

Reggie turned around to see a girl (whose back was facing him) sitting with her feet in the water. In her hands was a ukuleke, which she appeared to be playing. It sounded really pretty mixed in with the sound of the small waves sloshing ashore. He sat down on a bench quietly, listening intently. Reggie watched, openmouthed, as she began to sing.

"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea... I'll sail the world to find you." 

The girl sang with a strong, beautiful voice, and he smiled softly. She was definitely lost in the music. He himself had been there many times before.

"If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see... I'll be the light to guide you."

"Oh... find out what we're made of... when we are called to help our friends in need..."

The girl suddenly collapsed, crying into her ukulele. Reggie gasped, running over towards her, forgetting all about how she couldn't see him.

So he was extremely surprised when she sniffled out a quiet "just go away."


	5. An Awkward Handshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT: I WILL NOW BE SPLITTING STORY UPDATES BETWEEN ASotSG AND Falling Slowly. IF YOU HAVE A PREFERENCE, PLEASE TELLL ME IN THE COMMENTS. THANK YOU, NOW ENJOY THE STORY.

"Y-you can see me?!" he exclaimed, stuttering in disbelief. "How'd you know I was there?" The girl scoffed, but it came out as more of a sad sniffle.

"Duh, you doofus, I could pr-obably hear you from space." her voice wobbled, and it looked like she was trying to keep it together.

"No, I meant HOW..." stated Reggie, being the dense little cinnamon roll we know and love ad forgetting the fact that it was a crying girl he was talking to. "The only lifer that can see me is Julie… unless-"

"I'm not alive. That's why we can see each other." She buried her head in her hands. "I don't even know WHAT I am." A tear trickled down her cheek. 

This was the moment Reggie's brain processd the fact that she was crying. Good going, dude. 

"Hey, look! Don't cry! Being a ghost isn't SO bad. we can do - THIS!" He exclaimed, poofing ten feet above the water before falling in. He poofed back, but was already soaked from head to toe. 

"Ow." he groaned, his face squished against the boards. "I forgot that we couldn't fly." She giggled, giving Reggie a slight smile before promptly helping him up.

"I'm Reggie!" He reached out to shake her hand only to realize their hands were already intertwined. She noticed as well, and both teens immediately turned red and snatched their hands away.

"Kayla - but my friends call me Kay - or, I guess, they did, that is." she responded a little bit brighter than before. 

"Kay it is! Uh, I gotta go… see you around, I guess." Reggie said, skipping away before turning around questioningly. "You… don't have anywhere to go, do you?" He said it as more of a statement of fact than a question.

Kay shook her head, embarrassed. "Er… no, not really. Why, do you know somewhere?" 

"Yeah! There's a LOT of empty space in the studio! You can come live with us." He said, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Us?" she asked, looking around the boardwalk for any other ghosts.

"The band I'm in - Julie and the Phantoms!"


End file.
